Chobits 2: 2nd Loading
by Euqnip
Summary: Freya decides to get a new body. A few revelations and a few facts of Chobits the show are made known. I must warn you though this story is very wacky...very wacky!I said it's very wierd! This was my first fanfic...typed in the computer.
1. Important notes

"""07/12/06

This is my first fanfiction…typed in the computer. Thus this could have a few flaws, bad grammar, etc. Please forgive me for these problems. I have removed, added and changed a few things in the story but not all in order to preserve its quality. I am also testing whether this will be uploaded properly. sigh> Here goes…"""

_It is nighttime. Look! You see that bright star? Close your eyes and make a wish…now open your eyes and wait and keep looking at that star. Be patient for your wish is being granted at that moment._

**CHOBITS 2: 2nd Loading…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

"Chobits" is a series made by the wonderful CLAMP, a group of 4 Japanese manga-ka (manga artists), who where ex-dōjinshi artists.

All trademarks, rights, copyright…and all the other elements concerning such matters are owned by them. Only the plot, a few changes of personalities, and some characters are original or of my doing. However I must admit the plot is sort of a mixture of different fan fictions that I have read.

"**Special thanks to**:"

Wikipedia Encyclopedia and the Absolute Anime website for the research I had to do to make this story as accurate as possible. (I don't just make stories that are based on other stories without getting enough knowledge about it. I also rely on my own witness accounts, memories of the said show, and theories I might formulate. However the research shall be more pointed out than my own witnessed events and ideas since I watched the show a bit of a long time ago and I might not remember them well even though I watched it twice but just seeing a few of the middle episodes. Just the beginning ones and the ending ones. Okay?) Also to the other sites that are mentioned here…thankie-shankee to ALL of you! Truly and sincerely!

Also to "Ryuzu Shubanryu" for veryifying whether my work is good enough or not and other criticisms.

**!WARNING!**

After much research about one of the characters, I have concluded that one of the girls in the story is a **bisexual. **(If anyone can disprove this please tell. I need all the facts I can get…)So there'll be some Yuri or Shoujo-ai (girl-girl love/lust; **Yuri** and **shōjo-ai** are jargon terms amongst otaku for lesbian content, possibly sexually explicit, in anime, manga, and related fan fiction.) But not to worry they are SAFE, and NECESSARY for the facticity of this work and for the plot of the story. (I think…oh my…)

"""07/12/06: That part of the story I have not included since it detaches from the chronological order of the story. It was made advanced already since I wanted to experiment on this idea. (I have changed that part several times in order to remove unneeded elements and immoral sexual ideas.) Hopefully I will indeed upload it…"""

Thank you and have a nice day and ENJOY reading the story.

**_GENRE: _**Crazy Comedy, Horror (just a bit), Shoujo-ai/Yuri, Drama, Psycho, Out-of-Order storylines (once in a while due to "interruptions" in the story)

**_RATED: _T**(for some sexual themes, suicide and other sad factors maybe.)

**Note:** Reviews will be appreciated. Criticisms will be used to ponder on. And flames will be used to burn my trash. (:


	2. Chapter 1: Big sister’s little request

**Introduction: Scanning… **

_In the last episode setting…_

…and they lived happily ever after. /_closes the book /"Chobits" but then… _NOT! There's no way I'll end it like this. It's too…cliché! More stuff, more drama, more story, more plot, more magazines! So behold my lovelies! Behold and be amazed at my ingenious little piece of literature! Hahahahahaha/_While saying this, tomatoes from nowhere start splattering over his face while the audience is saying, "Right…!"/ _okay! Okay! I know it's not the best but what do ya think? Maybe we should spice 'em up, put some pepper, baby, bring the bling-blings, and all them catchy lights…the camera! Roll it and come and see coz we're starting in 5...4…3…2…1! Aaaaand action!

**CHAPTER 1: Big sister's little request. Analyzing…**

In a strange landscape filled with the dark indigo color of the night and a seeming distortion of reality and them tricks like from a Hall of Mirrors from Carnivals…yada yada you get my point…a young girl is gracefully walking to…the other end of that place wherever it is… On what, you ask? Nothing. She's floating? No, she's walking on some sort of invisible surface. The girl is a wonder to behold I say! Wind blew from nowhere and made her ivory hair, which was divided into two behind her and which both reached up to her feet, flows through the wonderful air. She had two bundles of hair at the sides that reached up to her waist. The ivory bundles were next after the ears so it's like the bundles are between the eyes and ears. They were tied up with light pink curls. Her amber eyes are somehow anxious. Her face, enticing and enchanting, showed that she was deep in thought. She was wearing black clothes that made her as mysterious as her past. The capes were like showcasing Superman in dark action. Dark ribbons could've given a little curiosity to anyone who saw this unknown lady. The blowing of the wind made her clothes flow like that of water and this just tensed the atmosphere. Another gust and this gave way to her bare flesh. Her shoulders and thighs were in full view but no pervert's going to see this hehe. Her seductive little outfit could've given some guys a bunch of naughty thoughts. But maybe they would change their minds if they found those two metal ears. She is no human, you see, but a creation of man. A robot. A persocom. (**Perso**nal **com**puter, a computer designed to look and act like a human.)

After quite some time, a mirror door of some sort showed up in front of her. The lovely girl stopped and paused. At the mirror was a reflection of her...with a few differences. This twin of hers was filled with joy and delight. Her hair was of white blonde. She was dressed in clothes of pure white, a nightdress, with a few blue laces at the edges of her sleeve, collar and band. Her bundles of hair were with pink curls. Her innocent smile was quite a wonder. She stepped out of the mirror, lightly hopped from it, turned to look at the face of her other twin, and said, " Good evening, Freya!" "Hello, my dear sister…" replied the dark twin in a monotone way. The one who greeted her soon changed her face of delight to a face full of concern. A gust of wind came once more and blew some of her hair and her nightdress danced with it. With arched eyebrows she asked, "What is wrong, Freya? I sense that you are sad."

Okay! Waitiminit! You ask: how come Chii's not talking in her trademark lines like "Chii? Chii senses you are troubled?" I apologize since I did not say much of the details. This happened quite a while after the Incident. You know the last episode? When Chii released the program to give free will to persocoms everywhere? Specifically almost after more than a month. By the way during this time, persocoms around the world were now behaving strangely. Obviously affected by the program. Apparently some of them seemed to have a mind of their own. However the cases were few and no harm came to the persocoms or their masters. And also during the time Chii has finally gotten over the third person business and finally has gone to the first person degree. She also goes to school now. Other revelations will be revealed later in the story okay? Awww…some of you might be a bit disappointed but HEY! _Snaps his fingers _this is MY STORY! I make the rules, plot and I have their fate in my hands. So pipe down and listen to my story…okay?

Back to the story…

"Nothing, Chii. I am just thinking…"

"About what Freya?"

"Nothing really…" The dark twin turned her back and looked up at the endless sky.

"What is it?" Chii said growing more concerned by the minute.

"Nothing really. Just forget about it…"

"Freya…" The white twin hugged her sister with an embrace of love and comfort. Freya was taken aback for while. Quite surprised a bit. She then turned around and returned her hug and too embraced her loving sister with a face troubled and sad. After quite some time she then looked into the amber eyes of her twin. Chii looked at her sister's and were very much sad. If she wasn't mistaken, Freya could've cried already. "Chii is it okay if I ask a little request?" Freya said her voice trembling somehow. "Go on…" She gave a sigh. "Is it okay if I leave you?" Chii was bewildered. "No no not that. I mean is it okay if I can have another body? -"But then she violently turned her back. "No! No! No. That cannot be. For who will take care of your heart? Who will protect you? Am I not the one? What was I thinking? I'm so selfish for asking such a request…Damn it! Damn myself! Damn it all!" She was panting from such anger or desperation or sadness or hopelessness…or whatever emotion that's present in this scene. Chii was quite shocked from the statement of her confused sister. Freya was still muttering curses still in the same pose with clenched fists. The light twin went in front of the dark twin whose head was hanging from her neck. Chii then went to her and gave another embrace. Freya then looked into the face that could be the answer to her unknown problem. With a concerned face Chii said, "Freya… you're not selfish. You can go." Chii then gave an angelic smile, "You can have that wish granted! Mama can make you another body." A tear fell off from Freya's eyes. "But protection? Comfort? For you? Who shall do them?" "Hideki remember? You said that you would do all the comfort and protection until I have found the 'someone just for me'? I found him; Hideki. So you are now free. I was waiting for you to ask that request. Do not worry I will see Mama tomorrow and tell her of your wish." Freya smiled a most grateful smile. Another set of tears rolled down. She then rubbed her eyes. "Thanks… You have helped me twice. You saved my life. And now you're giving me the life I tried to get rid of. Thank you so much…I'm so lucky that I have you as a sister." Chii gave a smile then a grin and said, "What are sisters for?" Freya too grinned and continued with the embrace. Then slowly Chii felt tears streaming down the face of her sister. She was just sniveling. Then she started sobbing. She was now shaking and trembling. Why was she crying? It was not only because of gratitude but sadness as well. Her memories…her pain…her suffering…her love…her forbidden love…such are the irony of her life. These thoughts were unknown to Chii. But still Chii was sorry for whatever she was feeling and kept patting her back giving all the comfort she can muster to give.

After quite some time, Freya finally said, "Well, my dear sister, think it is time for you to rest." "Okay." Chii then tried to wipe all the tears from Freya's tear drenched face. Freya then smiled. She then gave Chii a kiss on her cheek and said, "Good night my beloved sister." "Good night too my sweet sister." Chii then entered the Mirror, which popped out again, waved goodbye at Freya and disappeared. The mirror then faded slowly. Freya then walked forward and got into a bed (_now how on earth did that happen all of a sudden? The wonders of the Persocom mind…) _whose design was simple but beautiful. She took the white and grey blanket and laid her head on the soft pillow. She sighed, brushed a tear, and whispered, "Thanks Chii…thanks…" as she slowly fell asleep. The wind then soothed her for the rest of the night.

_Eh? What you think? This is just a test… Okay next one… _


	3. Chapter 2:Ordinary day

**CHAPTER 2: Ordinary day Program. Playing…**

Morning had come. Birds were singing their melodies perched on the trees. Cats were meowing their way. And men were fleeing for their lives for their wives found out that they were out that night in bars. Run boy! Run! The black haired boy gives a great leap! Astounding! _ audience cheers in the background _Ooh what's that? That thing in the wife's hand? A pan! No! A pot! A very valuable porcelain pot! She throws! WApAck! CRASH! K-tash!_ Audience: oooh! That's gotta hurt! Man its bleeding! _Straight in the head! 5 points to Team Wife! _ Applauding in the background _ And know a blonde zips through the corners! And…_ Audience: Ahem! The story?... _Ah yes! I apologize…mm…_ clears throat _…

The wonderful rays of sunlight penetrated Gabu Jogasaki, an apartment. Its great light flashed upon all parts of the building. Brightness has now spread throughout the area. But it didn't spread through all the rooms particularly one room. The purple curtains had blocked its rays. Inside was your typical apartment room. T.V., kitchen area, bathroom, the floor was made out of wood, the general color of the room was green with brown because of the doors and other wooden furniture, etc. A sleeping mat with two figures plus two tiny ones covered up in a blanket is at the center of the room. Next to the sleeping mat were a bunch of books. School stuff. There was a stack of magazines next to the books. It's obvious already what the content of the magazines are so I won't explain too much there. Question: Why does one of our main characters despise sunlight? Obviously he wanted no wake up calls. These wishes of his were of course inevitable. These wake ups shall always hunt his mornings. Poor boy! It's rare for him to get such relaxing sleep and to wake up wonderfully. One thing's for sure there was always a shout in the morning. Like the crow of a rooster for a farm, the cry of this man was a wake-up call for everybody. Well most of them. In fact some of them used this as their alarm. And, friends, exactly 10 seconds he'll shout. It'll be around six o' clock when it'll explode. 9 now…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…I advice you all some ear muffs…_ audience grabs them ear plugs and forces it down their ears _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ee-crap! My ears! _ Audience shouts too…cause of the pain. _Quick an ambulance! _ Nee-naw! Nee-naw! Nee-naw! _Phew! White men fix 'em up! I gotta show to run …_ one of the men came forward and said, "Sir please sign here…" _ Argh. Sigh…_ the host signs and signs and signs and signs…still signing. Almost done… Finally the man in white spoke, "Thank you sir! Have a good day!" The narrator smiles but mumbles under his breath, _"Whatever…annoying contracts"_. He looks back at the audience. _We apologize for the disturbance that has fallen upon us. Do not worry! We shall supply for you all that you WANT! Who cares about your needs! Anyway…

The fine virgin-

_ Hideki then speaks during the scene. "What's all the fuss about me being a virgin?" The audience chuckles, some dying of laughter. The narrator then speaks to the virgi-. _WHATS WITH THE VIRGIN? _Ahh yes! I apologize. Anyway the narrator…"Hush, hush, my good man. Play along and join the fun." "But how can I join in when-" "SILENCE! Can't you see were delayed on the schedule already? In fact I think I should have changed the chapter…now shut up or I'll turn you to a pig! I mean it!" _

The fine v…umm…man had just woken up. Apparently, his mobile persocom woke him up. The tiny thing had energetic brown eyes. Her plum violet hair danced in her flight to the ear of her master along with the pink ribbon, which had interesting designs, attached to her back. Her ponytail, whose end was a bit twisted, was held with the help of metal hat of some sort. Her face is undeniably cute! How adorable! Her Arabian dress (looks like for me. I don't what you think of it…) which was in colors of pink, white, and maroon matched the pink tambourine she played while singing in hyperactivity, "Wake up! Wake up! It's another wonderful day! Wake up! Wake up! Let's now exercise 'kay?" The brown haired guy jumped from his sleeping mat. His eyes were tensed ready for anything like he was about to be shot or something! His face sweated and made Niagara Falls look like a flow of water from a tap thus the white shirt of his was dripping wet. His mouth was so big from his surprise I think my head would fit pretty nicely…plus more. He panted like a dog. "Sumomo can't you ever wake me up without killing the living crap in me?" "Aahh! Scary again!" She fell flat on her back with a thud. "You see master you're always hard to wake up. So I did that instead!"

The boy deeply sighed and had lain down once again. He was licking his lips now knowing he'll get a nice rest. Of course, as I stated before, it is an impossibility. Pretty soon he felt like something was close to him. Breath from someone was being sent to his face. He opened one eye. A cute girl with amber eyes and blonde hair stared at him. He opened slightly both eyes. The girl smiled and brushed her hand on his neck. _How soft_, he thought. The lady then closed her eyes and went toward his face. He then sat up! Straight as a rock. "Down there" too. "Hideki!" said the cute blonde. Oh how adorable the voice! "Good morning!" Hideki gave a yawn. He then smiled and embraced the cute thing. "Good morning too, Chii." "Did you have a nice dream?" "Huh? Why did that come into your mind?" She pointed "down there" in his black pants. "You were saying a lot of stuff during your sleep mostly related with yummies."

(She is talking about the magazines of Hideki, whichui Hideki calls as okazu. In Japanese it means "side dish". In the English translation, Chii's calls one the magazines as a "tasty side dish". In the American translation, Chii calls them "yummies." Whatever the translation you obviously get the point!)

He went into a deep red and was as hot as red iron. "Umm…nothing…nothing…!" "Chii? Why don't you just tell me? I'll understand. I want to learn more." "Really it's nothing! C'mon…ahh…eh…um-none no! Nothing really!" She sighed and gave a grin. "Hideki…", her eyes danced, "I know what you were dreaming of. I asked Mr. Shinbo about that." She giggled at the mere sight of him red as a tomato. Oh I pity that boy! Tsk! Tsk! "Oh boy…" "Hideki…" "Hmm?" "I…um…" Her cheeks were getting rosy. Hideki was a bit surprised and he just can't help but look at how CUTE Chii looked with her red cheeks and all. She was crumpling her nightdress while speaking. "I…I…want to be…one…with you!" Hideki was obviously stunned. "I…I…want to express my love for you, Hideki…I want to give you what I believe you want…to be one…with me…" Hideki once again blushed. He went red again as tomato but this time with more sweat "I…Chii…I um…" He gave a sigh and embraced the lady. This made Chii's cheeks burn more. "Umm…Chii…well…", he took her soft hands and faced the red Chii. "Well, okay but I think it's best we do it when we get married." She looked into the eyes of her beloved. She smiled. "Hideki…you're really a nice guy." Hideki beamed a glad smile. They then stared into each other's eyes, both in a trance for quite a while.


	4. Chapter 3: Persocom fight

**CHAPTER 3: Persocom fight. **

Suddenly something just went through the air. "Sumomo…shut up!" Hideki and Chii snapped back to reality and turned their heads to the origin of the voice. Kotoko, another mobile persocom of Hideki's, had just blasted this at the adorable Sumomo of the pillow where Kotoko was standing. She had purple hair that was tied up in 2 balls each side. Her hair was in 2 pigtails both almost on the ground. Her violet eyes obviously annoyed continued looking at the tumbling Sumomo who finally stopped tumbling and ended up in an upside down position. Her kimono blew along giving tension to the situation. The red ribbon that was at her front also gave drama. Sumomo was in whirl! Her eyes then looked at Kotoko's legs that were in white socks, which reached up to her thighs. (Her kimono you see reached only down to her thighs but her sleeves were BIG!) She tried also scrambling for her pink slippers. She spoke in a manner, which obviously showed that she was so dizzy. "Aw…why so grumpy? It's morning don't you know? So wakey wakey!" Kotoko gave an irritated sigh and mumbled under her breath, "Idiot." She then turned to Hideki and Chii and said in a monotone voice, "Good morning, master, mistress. Please pardon me for my statement for it has disturbed you both." She bowed but did not go back to her upright position yet. "Good morning Kotoko. It is quite alright.", said Hideki. Chii then opened her palm. On Chii's signal to Kotoko, she jumped on to Chii's outstretched hand. "Good morning too, Kotoko." Chii grinned. "Umm…why don't you ever get along with Sumomo?" Kotoko gave yet another sigh. Chii chuckled and kissed Kotoko. Kotoko after being put down rubbed a bit of herself. "Yey!" said Sumomo for she finally found her slippers. She then put it back and started talking rapidly to the hot Kotoko. This made Chii chuckle some more. Hideki then stretched. A yawn was heard from the boy. "Oh…boy! Tests in Cram school (specifically Seki cram school)! Crap! When will I ever get to pass?" "Don't be so exaggerated, my love." Hideki turned. Surprised obviously. Why even the audience and I are quite surprised! _Voices are heard in the audience. "Yup!" "Yah!" " Surprising!" "Hmm…" "Uh-huh!" "Yo buddy! Come here I'm out of popcorn!" _

"Remember don't give up!" Hideki smiled for he remembered the first time she said that…Yo guys! Could you grab that CD that contains that episode? _"You mean this one?" _Let me check that…_ the narrator checks the CD and looks closely at the contents written at the cover. _Yup this one! Play it! _One of the crewmen grabs the CD, puts it into a VCD player and…well…plays. _Yo! Put up that sign. Yup that one labeled "_Flashback_"…

_Flashback…/_

(Oh yeah here's a note by the way: THIS IS NOT THE ACCURATE ACCOUNT. However you get the idea. To ask me to get the precise details is like asking me to get at least a bundle of hair from CLAMP and of course that's impossible. Besides I don't have a video of that I can play again and again. So just deal with what I can give okay?)

"_Oh man! What will I do? So many exams! Crap...Oh well I'll just read these books." He stared at the literature in front of him. Useless words and jumbled numbers, they all didn't make sense. He sighed and stretched in front of the table. He sighed and did more stretches. "Chii…"said his persocom while mimicking all his moves. "Chii…"She said again. After a series of moments, Hideki asked his beautiful persocom to support him or say "Don't give up!" The next night it was the same routine: more exams, more study. "I just can't take it! There's no way I'll get this right!" "Hideki, don't give up!", said Chii. He looked back at Chii. "Chii!" , she said in delight that she was helping the young man. His persocom had finally used the words he asked her to use. "Hey thanks!" _

_Later…_

"_That's it I give up!" _

"_Hideki, don't give up!"_

"_Okay maybe I'll study some more…"_

_10 sec later…_

"_That's it I'm over…"_

"_Hideki, don't give up!"_

"_Okay I'll study some more!"_

_9 sec. later…_

"_Okay! I know I'll fail!"_

"_Hideki, don't give up!"_

"_Yes! I shall study and pass the test!_

_This continued again and again though the night. The seconds decreased as time wore on. The next day…_

_The farmer boy came home. He swung the door with the usual words, "I'm home!" "Welcome home, Hideki!" said Chii in her usual cheerful voice. "Hello Chii!" He got his usual hug from the girl. He sighed, looked into thee face of the lady and said. "I may not get a high grade but I think I did very well…" He smiled. "Thanks Chii!" Chii full of joy that she had helped Hideki replied loudly, "CHII!"_

_End of Flashback… /_

Sumomo and Kotoko are now talking to each other. Happiness and gloominess are wrapped up in this goofy scene. Obviously our carefree Sumomo is trying her best again to convince the serious Kotoko to join her for another adventure of mayhem. "Well you've been reading quite a lot of books, young lady." said Hideki. "Of course, love. I go to school now remember? What do you think I read aside from your magazines?" Hideki went hot again. Red as red. Chii smiled, winked and waved her pointing finger at him. "Oh man!" he got a nosebleed. "You really surprise me with what you know." Chii giggled as Hideki rubbed away the crimson fluid from his nose.

Chii then stood up and went to the closet. This was the signal for Hideki to turn away from the sight. She removed her white nightdress in a flash and went to grab her new clothes. I gave her also a fashion sense this time! She doesn't wear that typical brown buttoned shirt…skirt…dress…whatever it is…anymore. She was going use the new light blue shirt with three hearts stacked on top of another as the design in the center. The first one, the smallest was white. The second one, the medium sized, was light blue a bit darker than the shirt itself. The third one, the largest, had the same color as the tiniest one. With her knee-high white skirt, she'd look lovely! She was about to get them but then she tripped on her nightdress and boog! Sumomo and Kotoko spun around. "Chii?" Hideki spun around too. "You oka-ehhh?" He saw Chii… without clothes on! OH MY MOTHER! Chii was rubbing her head and then caught sight of Hideki in his dumbfounded and dream state face. "What are you looking at…" But then Chii remembered that she was just in her undergarments! "Danger! Danger! Master is looking at you! Warning!" cried Sumomo. "It's typical of him." mumbled Kotoko. Chii's cheeks were so red she was like glowing. "Hideki!" she shouted back. "Huh!" and finally he found out he was caught! She grabbed her nightdress and threw it at his face. "Quit it!" said the lady in red. "Nya! Crap! Damn myself! Sorry!" She quickly wore her clothes in a flash. She changed her pink curls to red ribbons by the way. "You done yet?" said Hideki with the nightdress still in his face. Chii went to Hideki and took the nightdress off his face. He saw Hideki his nose bleeding again. "Hey!" said Hideki while rubbing once again the crimson fluid out, "You look beautiful in that outfit! Very cute." "Thanks." she said. She then playfully poked his head. "Tsk! Tsk! Control yourself next time!" she teased. "I always try!" "Well how come up to this day you can't resist?" "I'm trying!" Chii stuck her tongue out. "And anyway I saw your whole body with no clothes remember? When I turned you on?" "Yes." She drifted back to memory lane. "I'm pretty sure you were shocked how to turn me on."(Her switch you see is down there. I don't have to elaborate now, do I?) "Well…" he said slightly blushing (there's too many blushing here you know…) scratching his head, "Yup, of course. But I have a question: why there? Up to now I don't know." Chii thought for a while. _Come to think of it why there? _Chii thought. (Indeed why there? I have been reading lots of other fan fictions to find out.) "I really have no idea why Papa and Mama put it there. I'll ask Mama." "Hmm…okay. Still you're very observant. You really know a lot, don't you?" Chii smiled. "Well I'm pretty sure you don't know that I know how to surf through the Internet." "Really? How did you know?" "Sumomo, Kotoko, Yuzuki(we'll discuss her after a few chapters. She's a persocom too by the way.), Mama, Freya…they all taught me how to." She grinned at Hideki. "I also saw those…" "Those what?" "You know…" Hideki went really red, really hot, and really hard! Hotter than the sun, redder than red, harder than diamond! Chii giggled some more.

"Well I have to go now…" "To where?" asked the young man. He was still trying to get over what she found out about him. What's happening to the mobile persocoms by the way? Seconds ago after Chii had thrown the nightdress at Hideki, Sumomo and Kotoko talked about their debate and still continued with it. Sumomo was trying to figure out how to perk little Kotoko up. "There's no work for you today and there's no school either so where?" "To Mama. I have to talk to her about something important." Her joy then faded to sadness. Hideki was immediately concerned at the sudden change. "Why the long face?" Chii snapped back to reality and looked at Hideki. "Nothing! Uh…just something…I'll tell later." Hideki sighed an okay and gave a hug to Chii. "Well then see ya!" He kissed her on her cheek. She was surprised and blushed slightly. "Bye." she said shyly and also kissed him on his cheek. He was already blushing before she kissed him on the cheek. She waved a goodbye and closed the door.

_In Madeline setting…_

"_And that's all there is. There isn't anymore! bark!bark! __Hehehehe…okay that's done next chappie!"_

_ **Note:** _07/23/06: First of all there are many chapters. Now I don't know what you think of this so I shall wait for any reactions. If there are any good comments I shall add some more...if there are comments that you wish for me to stop I shall stop this.Thankyou.

Truly Yours,

_**Euqnip**__> _


End file.
